


Waiting For You (To Catch Me)

by De_Marvel_Bunny



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Marvel_Bunny/pseuds/De_Marvel_Bunny
Summary: Prompt: Howard catches Tony and Steve kissing and he's pissed.It's really nothing more than that.





	Waiting For You (To Catch Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcusllay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcusllay/gifts), [The_Sad_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Fangirl/gifts).

> Trigger warning: violence
> 
> I'm so sorry this is late, I had a heck of a day and ao3 was down when I wanted to upload it but here it is anyway, so enjoy!

Tony laughed as they burst through the doors of their school, leaning against the wall to catch his breath, Steve beside him doing the same. They'd just barely gotten out of the library in time before the librarian managed to catch them and possibly arrest them for making out between the bookshelves.

"That was a close one," Steve laughed breathlessly. Tony looked up at him seductively, putting his arms around his boyfriend's neck and leaning close.

"It was cut quite short, don't you think?" He whispered huskily, his breath warm on Steve's face. "Wanna start where we left off?"

He smirked at Steve's blush. Steve leaned in closer and met Tony's lips halfway. He knew Tony wanted more, but Steve forced himself to break away. Quickly pushing down the guilt he felt when he saw Tony's confused and hurt look, he took a deep breath and gathered all the courage he could muster.

"Let me take you to dinner," he rushed out. Tony raised an eyebrow skeptically, retracting his arms from Steve's neck.

"What?"

"I-I mean, I like what we have now, I really like kissing you. And I like _you_, of course, but maybe, I don't know, we could... go further? Like, actually start a relationship or something? Where I take you on a date, and you take me on a date, stuff like that..." he trailed off, cheeks flushing. Tony's laugh had him looking up right into his boyfriend's sparkling eyes. "What?" He asked, slightly irritated at being laughed at.

"Sorry, it's just... You're not planning on _making it_, right?"

Steve blushed.

"I can cook," he defended himself, cheeks burning.

"Yeah, sure," Tony said, his tone disbelieving. "I know a good Italian place. How about you pick me up at seven? My parents aren't home today anyway."

"Yeah, I can do that." Steve beamed. Tony smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'll see you tonight, then," he whispered in his ear before picking up his bag and walking off, leaving Steve to smile goofily on his own, a warm feeling in his chest. 

"Tonight," he sighed, nodding to himself before skipping to his car. He had a date to plan.

* * *

Steve showed up in front of Tony's house at exactly seven on the dot, nervously running his hands through his hair and trying to calm his racing heart. He was about to knock when the door opened, showing Tony leaning casually in the doorway, dressed casually but in a way he knew would drive Steve mad.

"Ready to go, sweet-cheeks?" He asked casually, tapping Steve's burning cheek with his hand before slipping past him, the door shutting behind him. Steve cleared his throat and shook his head before turning around and racing after his boyfriend. He quickly caught up to the smaller boy, holding the car door open like the gentleman he was.

"Why, thank you, Rogers," Tony said dramatically. Steve rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Get in the car, Stark," he huffed, a smile on his lips.

"So rude," Tony muttered before sliding in. Steve shut the door before rounding the car and slipping in on the other side.

"Ready?" He asked, just to make sure.

"As I'll ever be," Tony winked. Steve grinned back and sped off.

* * *

"Surprisingly enough, Rogers, I actually really enjoyed tonight," Tony said as Steve walked him to the door. 

"I'm glad you did," Steve smiled back, a feeling of satisfaction in his chest. "I had fun, too."

"Think we could, uh, do this again?" Tony asked, uncharacteristically insecure.

"Are you asking me out on a second date, Stark?" Steve asked teasingly, slinging his arms casually around Tony's hips to pull him closer, satisfied to see him blushing.

"Actually, yes. That's exactly what I'm doing," he responded coolly, slinging his arms around the blonde's neck. "Steve, would you go on a date with me?"

Steve leaned in closer. "I would love that," he whispered. Tony smiled, their lips barely touching.

"Good."

He closed the small distance between them, their lips touching in a soft, loving kiss. Steve let himself melt into it, feeling Tony do the same. Right in that moment, nothing else existed. It was just the two of them, the outside world forgotten.

That was until the door slammed open.

They pulled apart quickly, and Tony's eyes widened when he saw his father in the doorway, who was looking at them with rage in his eyes.

"D-dad," Tony stuttered, shocked.

"I'm not your father," Howard snapped at his son, making Tony flinch back. "I knew you were a disappointment, boy. I just didn't think you were a _fag_ on top of that."

"Dad..." Tony said brokenly, tears gleaming in his eyes.

"I refuse to house a _gay_ boy, Anthony. And you," his piercing gaze landed on Steve as he scoffed. "I expected better from you, Steve. I really did. Now get off my property."

"But sir-" Steve tried to argue, but Howard cut him off.

"Get. Off!" He yelled, taking a menacing step towards him, his shoulders tense in a way that Tony recognized. He was about to strike.

"Dad, no!" He yelled, jumping in the way to stop Howard's arm. The hit that was meant for Steve hit him square in the face and he stumbled. Steve reached out on instinct to catch him, but Howard pushed him back.

"You leave now, or he'll pay the price," he snarled, pointing at his son. Steve gave Tony a desperate look. Tony just smiled softly.

"It's okay, Steve. I'll be okay," he assured. Steve nodded before racing off. Tony knew he was going to get help, and he contained a smile.

"Now, boy, moving on to you," Howard sneered, grabbing his son by his soft curls and yanking him inside the house. The door had barely even closed before the hits started. They were coming from all sides and Tony desperately tried to protect himself. Of course, to no avail. Soon, he was on the floor while the blows kept raining down on him.

"You worthless piece of shit," Howard spat. "To think, I raised a dirty little _fag_ as a son. You even pulled Steve down with you. That boy, unlike _you_, was destined for great things. And you had to ruin that for him. For _me._ Like you do everything else. You're not my son, you fag!" His father was screaming, spit flying from his mouth as he beat his son senseless. Tony could hear the sirens in the distance when he tried to focus on anything but his father's burning words. Steve had called the cops. Tony smiled.

Yes, it hurt. The blows, the words, knowing his father would never, _ever_ love him for who he was. But thinking back to the night he'd had with Steve, the great moments they'd shared together, it was worth it. And he would do it all again if he could get another night out with Steve for it in return.

The last thing he saw before darkness overtook him was the police kicking down the door, Steve stubbornly following close behind. Howard was dragged away from him and Steve pushed himself through the group of officers to check up on him, on _Tony_, because he _loved_ Tony. He smiled and slipped away into the peaceful darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts so please leave sum in the comments if you can, thanks


End file.
